


Hiccups

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepuluh menit sebelum pertunjukan, dan anggota termuda mereka mendadak cegukan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Hari ini, mereka mengadakan sebuah _live_ gabungan yang hampir dadakan karena beberapa alasan—gosipnya sih ya, untuk tambahan dana sekolah yang hampir habis karena tagihan listrik dan air mendadak naik drastis—dan karena waktu latihan yang kelewat sempit tersebut, tidak banyak _unit_ yang bersedia tampil di atas panggung ini karena memiliki jadwal lain.

 _Unit_ yang menganggur praktis diseret untuk mengikuti, memang pada akhirnya _unit_ yang tampil dapat dihitung dengan jemari ditambah pula dengan waktu latihan yang bahkan tidak cukup lagi, tetapi begitu mengingat hampir semua dari _unit_ yang terdaftar untuk tampil tersebut memiliki tenaga profesional bernama murid-murid kelas tiga, anggap saja semuanya beres—bila tidak beres pun, mungkin hanya butuh beberapa polesan sedikit lagi.

Sorak-sorai semakin keras membahana, lagu lain kembali berputar dan rasa antusias penonton mereka sangat kentara. Tiga pasang mata mengintip dari balik tirai di sisi panggung yang tersedia, mengecek situasi dan membuat visualisasi imaji tentang bagaimana koreografi mereka akan bekerja di atas sana. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ini akan menjadi _live_ normal bagi mereka—yang notabene adalah sebuah _unit_ ternama berkat kerja Raja mereka.

“Knights! Sepuluh menit lagi kalian akan maju!” suara seorang gadis dari suatu tempat di belakang panggung membelah jeritan penonton wanita, membuat ketiga sosok yang mengintip dari balik tirai merah tersebut seketika menjauh dan kembali ke bayang-bayang.

Namun, sebelum salah satu dari mereka menjawab panggilan tersebut, suara lain menyela.

“Hik!”

Kedua Knights yang lebih tua perlahan menoleh ke arah anggota termuda mereka. Mata melebar tidak percaya, yang berambut platina menepuk bahu adik kelasnya, sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi dipenuhi dengan ancaman berbahaya, “Kasa _-kun_. Minum. Sekarang!”

 

* * *

 

“Tsukasa- _chan_ , apakah kau baru saja memakan sesuatu yang kering? Kue?” Narukami Arashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang meminum segelas air dalam sekali teguk dengan sedikit pemaksaan dan omelan dari Izumi Sena.

“Aku bahkan—hik—tidak memakan apa—hik—pun!” Tsukasa Suou berusaha membela dirinya, kedua tangan kembali menerima gelas yang disorongkan Izumi kepadanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali meneguknya dalam satu napas, namun seketika setelah gelas itu lepas dari bibirnya, cegukannya segera kembali begitu saja, membuat kedua bahunya tersentak ke atas.

“Lalu mengapa kau cegukan begitu, hah?” Izumi kembali mengisi gelas plastik yang tersedia di meja penuh berisi cemilan dengan air putih hingga penuh dan hampir tumpah dari ujungnya. Knights yang lebih tua itu kembali menyorongkan gelasnya ke arah Tsukasa.

Tsukasa menerimanya dengan dua tangan, “Aku juga—hik—tidak meng—hik!—ngerti,” pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dan kembali menandaskan minumnya dalam satu tegukan panjang. Dahinya berkerut, dan kedua alisnya bertaut ketika ia berusaha keras untuk memaksa air putih itu melewati kerongkongannya yang terasa seperti tengah tertekan sesuatu.

Lalu hening.

Narukami berbinar, Izumi mengangguk penuh ekspetasi.

Tsukasa tersenyum cerah, “Sepertinya sudah berhent—hik!”

Euforia itu menghilang hampir seketika.

Izumi mendecakkan lidahnya, “Serius, kau barusan makan apa? Makanan pedas? Kan sudah kubilang untuk tidak makan makanan itu!” pemuda berambut platina itu kembali mengisi gelas adik kelasnya dengan air putih, namun Tsukasa menolak gelas plastik itu dan menepuk perutnya yang mulai terasa kembung karena minum tiga gelas air putih berturut-turut.

“Aku tidak makan—hik—apa-ap—hik! Tunggu, Sena- _senpai_ , apa yan—!” Tsukasa tersentak ketika Izumi mendadak mencengkram lengannya. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna matahari senja itu hendak berbalik dan melarikan diri, namun Izumi sudah menarik kerah pakaiannya.

Izumi memutar gelas yang ia genggam di tangan yang lain, “Naru- _kun_! Pegangi tangannya!”

Narukami tertawa, “ _Ara_ , maaf, Tsukasa- _chan_ ,” pemuda berambut pirang itu mencengkram pergelangan Tsukasa kuat-kuat, mematahkan kalimat pemuda beriris lembayung itu sendiri tentang tenaga laki-laki itu hanyalah mitos semata di dalam tubuh seorang Narukami Arashi.

Izumi memaksa Tsukasa membuka mulutnya dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam mulut Knights yang lebih muda tersebut tanpa belas kasihan. Setelah satu gelas air kembali raib melewati kerongkongan Tsukasa, Izumi dan Narukami melepaskan cengkraman tangan mereka dan kembali menatap Tsukasa yang terbatuk heboh dengan tatapan penuh ekspetasi.

Setelah batuk Tsukasa mereda—dan warna wajah sang pemuda tidak lagi seputih kertas tanpa noda, Tsukasa membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, tetapi yang keluar hanya satu suara: “Hik!”

Izumi menghentakkan kakinya dengan emosi, seketika stres, “Oh, astaga!”

“Secchan. Suaramu terlalu keras,” suara berat Sakuma Ritsu yang masih dipenuhi dengan alam mimpi berkata dari suatu tempat di kegelapan. Sepasang iris sewarna matahari senja mengintip dari balik meja tak lama kemudian. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu menaikkan kedua tangan untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang entah sejak kapan berada di bawah meja.

“Ritsu- _chan_ , apakah kau sedari tadi di sana? Aku tidak menyadarimu,” Narukami mengerjap, berusaha mengabaikan suara ‘hik!’ keras yang keluar secara berkala dari mulut Tsukasa.

“Lantainya dingin,” Ritsu menjawab singkat, pemuda itu lalu menggosok matanya dengan satu tangan, berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya. Sebelah mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tsukasa yang bahunya terus menyentak ke atas karena cegukan yang belum berhenti juga.

“Lebih penting daripada itu, kita harus menghentikan cegukan Kasa- _kun_ sekarang juga,” Izumi menyela sembari berkacak pinggang. Sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi menyipit, tidak menyadari fakta bahwa Knights yang lebih muda itu perlahan bergeser ke arah Narukami karena takut nyawanya tidak akan bisa bertahan bila Izumi mencekokinya dengan air putih lagi.

Ritsu menguap lebar, “Maa- _kun_ bilang, cegukan bisa hilang bila kau tahan napas sembari telan ludah dua kali, lalu bernapas lagi,” pemuda itu kembali meregangkan tubuhnya, sekilas mengingatkan semua orang dengan seekor kucing yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Narukami memiringkan kepalanya, kedua alisnya terangkat dalam keheranan yang amat sangat, “Bagaimana kau menahan napas dan menelan ludah pada saat yang bersamaan?”

Ritsu menaikkan kedua bahunya, “Itu yang dikatakan Maa- _kun_ kepadaku.”

Izumi menoleh ke arah Tsukasa dengan penuh ekspetasi, ia tidak berkata, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan bila Tsukasa tidak segera mencoba ide Ritsu, maka Izumi akan dengan senang hati kembali mencekoki adik kelasnya yang satu itu dengan segelas air putih lagi.

Tsukasa mengangguk pelan dan menarik napas dalam.

Jeda.

Dan wajah Tsukasa berubah menjadi ungu tua.

“Tu-tunggu, tarik napas, Tsukasa- _chan_ , tarik napas! Napas, oksigen! Jangan mati!” Narukami mengguncangkan tubuh Tsukasa dengan cepat, suaranya meninggi dalam kepanikan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu menepuk punggung Tsukasa berkali-kali, memaksanya bernapas.

“Phuaah—hik!” bahu Tsukasa kembali tersentak ketika suara itu kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. Ritsu menggeser gelas plastik yang kosong ke arah Tsukasa, namun laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sepertinya Tsukasa Suou akan mengalami trauma berkepanjangan dengan gelas plastik dan air putih berkat Izumi Sena.

Izumi menepuk dahinya sendiri, dahinya berkerut ketika ia memutar otaknya dan berpikir.

“Tujuh menit lagi kita akan maju,” Narukami berujar dengan sangat tidak membantu.

“Aku tahu!” Izumi berseru sewot.

Ritsu menaikkan kedua bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas secuil permukaan meja bertaplak putih yang bebas dari piring cemilan. Sekilas, ia terlihat tengah berpikir pula, namun tidak lama kemudian, kelopak matanya perlahan kembali menutup. Ritsu pasti akan tertidur lagi bila saja Izumi tidak menjitaknya tepat di kepala dan mulai mengomelinya.

“Cegukan bisa berhen—hik—ti sendiri kok—hik!” Tsukasa berkata dengan sangat tidak meyakinkan. Memegangi tenggorokannya dalam usaha sia-sia untuk menghentikan cegukannya. Narukami mengangguk membenarkan kalimat juniornya, tetapi sepasang iris lembayung yang bayangnya jauh lebih tua dari milik Tsukasa itu masih menunjukkan simpati.

“Iya, bisa, tentu saja. Tetapi bagaimana jika cegukannya belum berhenti ketika sudah giliran kita? Kau mau dia bernyanyi dengan cegukan begitu?” Izumi menunjuk Tsukasa, suaranya terdengar sangat menuduh dan ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak puas.

“Tidak masalah bila ia bisa bernyanyi bagiannya tanpa cegukan, kan?” Narukami memiringkan kepalanya. Tersenyum dengan gestur seorang kakak kelas yang baik dan benar.

“Coba bernyanyi, Su- _chan_ ,” Ritsu berkata, mendorong Tsukasa membuka mulutnya.

Tsukasa menarik napas dalam dan menekan tenggorokannya, ia berdeham sebelum mengambil nada pertama dari lagu yang sudah ia hapal jauh di luar kepala, “Ahem, _k_ _anjou hitotsu ni shite Voice of—_ hik! _”_

Ritsu menahan tawa, “ _Voice of_ Hik,” suaranya datar, tetapi kentara sekali ia menahan geli.

“ _Ara_ ,” Narukami tertawa, sementara Izumi tampak seperti ingin lempar diri saja.

“Wahahahaha~! Sena, ketemu! Rambutmu berpendar dalam gelap! Apakah kau itu peri jamur!? Kudengar jamur bisa berpendar dalam gelap!” suara keras Tsukinaga Leo menggema, dan sosok sang Raja muncul kemudian. Seragam Yumenosaki masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Yang berseru pertama tentu saja adalah Tsukasa, karena entah mengapa mengkritik dan mengomeli Leo adalah salah satu keahlian Tsukasa, bahkan walaupun Knights yang lebih muda tersebut tengah cegukan, “ _Lead_ —hik— _er_! Kau, kemana saja—hik!? Dan mengapa kau masih—hik—mengenakan seraga—hik! _Jesus Christ_!” Tsukasa mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

“Hm? Aksenmu lucu, Suoo! Apakah kau memutuskan untuk mempelajari bahasa lain!? Kau tertarik memperlajari bahasa kami!? Ucchu~!” Leo memutar penanya ke udara dan tertawa, tampak sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa salah satu anggota _unit_ -nya tengah cegukan di kala mereka memiliki waktu yang sangat sedikit sebelum naik ke atas panggung.

“ _Ou-sama_! Kau belum ganti baju!” itu bukan pertanyaan, itu adalah pernyataan.

Leo menunduk dan memandangi seragamnya, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, “Tunggu, tunggu! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kalian berpakaian lengkap? Sebentar, sebentar, diam! Biarkan aku berpikir sendiri! Tunggu, Rittsu! Jangan buka mulutmu!”

Ritsu kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

Jeda, kecuali suara cegukan Tsukasa yang berkala.

“Aaaah! Suoo! Itu irama yang bagus! Sebentar, sebentar, biarkan aku menulisnya! Uh, hm!? dimana penaku!? Sena, penaku mana!?” Leo merogoh semua saku yang ia miliki di jaket dan _blazer_ -nya, berusaha mencari alat tulis yang seharusnya masih di tangannya. Namun nihil.

“Mana aku tahu!? Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kau ganti baju saja!?” Izumi sewot.

“Tidaaak, _masterpiece_ semesta mulai hilang! Aku harus cepat menulisnya! Siapapun berikan aku sesuatu! Maafkan aku, Bach! Ampuni aku, Vivaldi! Mozart, mengapa kau—Ah, tunggu. Anzu, Dewi Pena! Tolong berikan aku alat tulis sekarang juga!” Leo melesat pergi dari sana.

“ _Ou-sama_! Ganti bajumu!” Narukami melesat mengikuti Leo.

“ _Leader_ —hik! Jangan melarikan—hik—diri!” Tsukasa berseru, hendak ikut mengejar Leo bila saja Izumi tidak menarik kerah bagian belakangnya dan menjaga Tsukasa tetap di tempatnya.

“Kasa- _kun_ , kita belum selesai di sini,” Izumi tersenyum. Matanya sarat akan ancaman.

Tsukasa menelan ludah.

“Apakah kau sudah mencoba minum?” Ritsu mengintip dari balik meja. Sepasang iris sewarna darah seolah berpendar dalam kegelapan. Tetapi biarpun mata Ritsu berbinar bagaikan makhluk antagonis dari cerita fiksi, mata itu tetap kalah menyeramkan dari senyuman seorang Izumi Sena, tentu saja.

“Tiga—hik—gelas,” Tsukasa menjawab lemah.

Ritsu menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika mendengar jawaban Tsukasa, “Sepertinya cegukanmu memang tidak diberkati untuk berhenti, Su- _chan_.”

Izumi mengurut kepalanya yang terasa pening luar biasa, “Apakah tidak ada lagi cara untuk menghentikan cegukannya? Waktu kita tinggal beberapa menit saja. Soal _Ou-sama_ , kita bisa membuatnya muncul di pertengahan seolah sudah kita rencanakan,” keputusan sepihak Izumi tidak mengundang penolakan, jadi pemuda berambut platina itu mengangguk sekali.

“Ah,” kepala Ritsu naik, kedua pupil matanya membesar seolah ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu, ia mendongak menatap Izumi yang balas memandangnya penuh ekspetasi—dan sisa harapan. “Aku pernah dengar dari seorang Serangga pencuri jus tomat, Wanko juga pernah cegukan sebelum tampil, dan ia berhenti setelah Adonis membuatnya terkejut luar biasa.”

Izumi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, “Kurasa aku juga pernah mendengar temannya Naru- _kun_ yang beriris heterokromatik itu bilang begitu,” kedua Knights yang lebih tua tersebut lalu memindahkan tatapan mereka ke Tsukasa dengan penuh perhitungan.

Tsukasa seketika merinding.

“Nah, Kasa- _kun_ , kita hanya akan membuatmu sedikit terkejut, oke?” Izumi tersenyum.

“Aku akan, hik, mencoba mengejutkan diri—hik—ku sendiri saja, Sena—hik— _senpai_ ,” Tsukasa mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mundur teratur dari hapadan Izumi yang malah semakin mendekat. Senyum sang senior malah semakin lebar, hingga mungkin dapat dianugerahi titel intrumen film horor paling menyeramkan tahun ini.

“Setelah ini kau akan kubelikan es krim rendah kalori deh,” Izumi memiringkan kepalanya.

“Aku yakin seratus—hik—persen tidak ada—hik—yang namanya es—hik—krim rendah kalori,” Tsukasa menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Langkahnya mundur semakin cepat, ia mungkin bisa saja melarikan diri dari Izumi bila saja Tsukasa tidak menabrak sesuatu.

“Wa,” Ritsu menaikkan kedua tangannya dalam usaha mengejutkan yang sia-sia.

Dahi Izumi sudah lama memerah saking seringnya ditepuk dengan frustasi.

“Hik!” bahu Tsukasa kembali tersentak ke atas, membuktikan bahwa usaha Izumi dan Ritsu benar-benar tidak berguna. Waktu semakin menipis, dan cegukan Tsukasa tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat—baik Izumi dan Ritsu bahkan tidak tahu cegukan bisa bertahan selama itu. Persetan dengan Leo yang belum juga muncul, mereka sudah sepakat akan mengeluarkan sang Raja di tengah lagu dengan efek dramatis.

“Apakah cegukan Tsukasa- _chan_ sudah berhenti?” Narukami muncul dari kegelapan, mikrofon sudah terpasang pada telinganya, siap untuk dinyalakan. Beberapa staf mengikuti Narukami dan memasang mikrofon pada Izumi, Ritsu, dan Tsukasa, tampak tidak terganggu dengan fakta Tsukasa tampaknya tidak siap untuk melangkah ke atas panggung sekarang juga.

Apa jadinya _image_ Knights bila salah satu anggota mereka tampil sembari cegukan?

“Seperti yang kau lihat,” Izumi menggesturkan tangannya ke arah Tsukasa dan suara ‘hik!’-nya yang maih belum berhenti juga. Melihat itu, Narukami malah tersenyum cerah, sepasang iris sewarna lembayung berbinar dalam harapan—yakin bahwa ia bisa menyelamatkan Knights dari krisis kehilangan _image_ mereka.

“Ah, baguslah kalau begitu, Anzu- _chan_ baru saja memberitahu kami saran yang bagus untuk menghentikan cegukan,” Narukami berkata sembari mengangguk-angguk puas. Izumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ritsu memiringkan kepalanya, dan Tsukasa bergulat dengan kabel mikrofon yang membelit pinggangnya karena tubuhnya terus tersentak-sentak karena cegukannya.

“Apa?” Izumi bertanya.

Narukami tidak menjawab dan menunjuk ke depan, ke belakang Tsukasa.

Izumi dan Ritsu menoleh berbarengan, Tsukasa menyusul kemudian. Ketiganya seketika melompat karena terkejut. Wajah dua dari tiga orang seketika memucat, mulut Izumi terbuka, Ritsu mengerjap tak percaya, dan Tsukasa terlihat seolah baru saja kehilangan nyawa.

Di belakang Tsukasa, seekor ulat super gede berdiri. Warnanya hijau dengan dua bulatan kuning sebagai mata, perutnya putih dan kaki-kakinya adalah duri-duri menonjol yang menjijikkan. Pada punggungnya terdapat sesuatu mirip tameng berwarna yang memantulkan cahaya panggung. Suara tawa Leo terdengar dari dalam kostum ulat super gede dan super realistis yang berhasil mengejutkan tidak hanya Tsukasa, tapi juga Izumi dan Ritsu, tersebut.

“Kaget, kan!? Wahahahaha~!” Leo berseru sembari mengangkat kepala kostum ulatnya.

Izumi mengelus dadanya, hampir yakin jantungnya baru saja copot dan bertukar tempat dengan lambungnya, “Darimana kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang menjijikan seperti itu!?” serunya, beringsut menjauh dari sosok Leo dan kostumnya dengan ekspresi jijik luar biasa.

“Prop di ruang ganti, milik klub drama,” Narukami menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

“Siapa orang paling kurang kerjaan yang dapat membuat kostum realistis seperti itu!?” Izumi menunjuk kostum yang pastinya akan membuat dirinya bermimpi buruk selama dua minggu.

Leo menaikkan kedua bahunya, “Siapa yang tahu hal itu? Mungkin ini misteri semesta, wahahaha~!” pemuda itu melepaskan kostumnya, menunjukkan seragam Knights yang sudah ia pakai dengan baik dan benar. Sang Raja lalu berkacak pinggang sembari tersenyum lebar.

“Bagaimana, Tsukasa- _chan_? Apakah cegukanmu berhenti?” Narukami bertanya.

Tsukasa membatu di hadapan Leo. Wajahnya lebih pucat daripada saat Izumi mencekokinya dengan air putih. Bahu Tsukasa tidak lagi menyentak, dan pemuda itu tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara ‘hik!’ berkala, tanda bahwa cegukannya benar berhenti pada akhirnya.

“Oi, Kasa- _kun_ ,” Izumi menepuk bahu adik kelasnya.

Wajah Tsukasa membeku saat pemuda itu tengah menganga, semua orang hampir yakin mereka melihat nyawa tembus pandang melayang melewati bibirnya yang terbuka. Izumi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Tsukasa. Sang junior kemudian terjatuh begitu saja bagaikan batu yang dilempar dari menara.

“TSUKASA- _CHAN_ TUMBANG!”

“HEH! JANGAN PINGSAN SEKARANG!”

Pada akhirnya, Knights terpaksa tampil hanya dengan empat anggota.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat Azu terus, ahahaha~!
> 
> Azu kembali lagi dengan Knights dan humor gagal. Ide singkat ini muncul setelah Tsukasa menurunkan luck sementara Azu tengah cegukan. Anggap saja ini semacam ... dendam kesumat(?), karena entah kenapa Tsukasa seneng melihat Azu menderita.
> 
> Pada akhirnya Azu berusaha meminimalkan dialog Tsukasa karena bingung bahasa inggris mau ditaruh dimana, oh dan ulat. Belakangan ini Azu lihat beberapa fanart Tsukasa yang semacam takut ulat? Jadi Azu pikir dia takut ulat, wwww, jika memang canon, syukurlah, tetapi jika tidak, well, anggap saja headcanon, ahahaha~
> 
> Ah, dan Azu berpikir untuk membuat sebuah fanfict yang (akhirnya) sedikit serius dengan genre fantasi. Sedikit spoiler, settingnya adalah medieval. Tapi baru akan dipost setelah semua chapter selesai, wwwww, mohon doanya agar inspirasi terus datang~
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
